A servant? WHAT!
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: In the middle of the night a person tries to steal something from Weiss Schnee and it doesn't go over well. Lets see what happens when that person gets caught and shit goes down hill for her? Full summary, if you could call it that, inside. Have fun mates
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, Scourge here! This is a totally humor based story and won't be taken very seriously unless something happens and.. yeah.**

**In this I find myself in the RWBY world with a perfect opportunity to prove something that would make Weiss flustered.**

**But will I succeed?**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**Welcome to, uhh, my humor based story?**

It was Friday night and Team RWBY was still asleep thus not seeing the person shrouded in darkness approach the sleeping form of the Schnee Heiress.

**? P.O.V**

Ok, my only mission is to get that red hoodie Weiss has on her and prove that it's Ruby's! Nothing too big right? It should be easy as pie!

When I got closer to the Ice Princess and was just about to try and get that red hoodie off of her I was scared out of my skin when a cold katana blade was put on my neck.

'' Don't move… '' Blake whispered. I started sweating because I didn't want die so early on.

Blake made a clone of herself and it went to the switch for the light. When they were on it awoke everyone except Yang, who was a deep sleeper, I can relate.

'' Who is this and what is she doing so close to me? '' Weiss asked sleepy but still able to intimidate me.

Oh, before we continue just to introduce myself. My name is Scourge BloodClan and I'm just a random ( not so much ) person who wants to steal something from a rich heiress ( not very smart ). I have long white hair that goes to my knees, dark eyes, you could consider them very dark brown, almost black with red pupils, a black tube top with a gray linings at the edges, blood red pants, a lighter shade of red for the jacket, a black fingerless glove adoring my right hand and black combat boots with gray laces. I also have some unique powers! I can control or conduct fire, turn invisible or create knives that I can use. Oh did I mention that I can turn into a humanoid dragon if angered enough? I'm really shy and defensive so when I don't know what to say and express my feeling I just cuss because I'm an awkward person and I can't really think of anything else to say.

So back to the story

'' Wow she's like me! Great color of choice! '' Ruby grinned at me not even thinking for a moment that I am a stranger in her dorm… at night.

'' Hehe, thanks mate! '' I chuckled nervously still careful about the katana on my neck.

'' Again I will ask. Who are you '' Weiss repeated getting agitated.

'' Oh! '' I snapped my head towards her '' my name is Scourge BloodClan. Strange name I know but I like it. ''

Weiss and Blake raised their eyebrows while Ruby…

'' Wow! That's a cool name! '' She jumped from her bed and asked Blake to remove Gambol Shroud from my neck. She hesitated not trusting my motives which I can understand but did as asked none the less.

I sighted in relief when I finally wasn't under the pressure of getting killed. While I was silently relishing my life Ruby had ran towards her sister's bed and started shaking her awake.

'' Wuh—stop it Ruby it's too late for anything '' Yang stated groggily not wanting to get up.

'' But sis we have a guest! '' Ruby insisted

I sweat dropped along with Weiss and Blake all thinking the same thing _'How can you consider someone creeping into your dorm a guest?'_

Finally Yang got up from her bed

**Yang's P.O.V**

'_Ugh why would Ruby wake me up so damn early?' _

I asked myself when I finally saw why.

There in the middle of the room stood a white haired girl _'Great another Ice Princess'_ I though bitterly. She had a jacket that was a light shade of red, a black tube top with grey linings at the edges, blood red pants, black combat boots with gray laces and a black fingerless glove on her right hand. She also had some creepy looking dark eyes with red pupils.

'' Yo! '' She said and waves at me as if she wasn't afraid of four huntresses-in-training ready to kill her for just being there_ 'HA! I can see it in her eyes, she is terrified!'_ I smirked and waved back

'' Hey! What'cha doing here? '' I asked her trying to play it cool and not just start laughing at her situation.

'' Well '' She started grinning sheepishly '' I was kinda going to do something or rather take something but uh…. I got caught '' she looked at Blake when saying the last part._ 'Hehe, nice going kitty cat'_.

'' So what's your name? '' I asked not knowing it

'' It's Scourge! Isn't it cool! '' my sister answered for, I guess, Scourge. I gotta admit it is kind of a cool name.

**Weiss's P.O.V**

Who is this Scourge person!? I wake up finding her near my bed with Blake behind her holding her still with her weapon.

Such dunce, too! I ask her what she is doing here not her name! And what kind of name is Scourge BloodClan?!

**Blake's P.O.V**

Good thing I sensed her in out dorm otherwise I don't want to think about what she could have done to Weiss. Even if I don't like her very much she is still my teammate and friend. I won't let them die…

**Ruby's P.O.V**

This is such a weird Friday night. I mean we have an unknown person in our dorm, how did she even get inside without being noticed? It's not the window because it was closed or maybe she closed it when she got inside?

**Scourge's P.O.V**

Oh boy, I'm in a tight spot! How am I going to get out of here?! All I wanted was that stupid hoddie!

'' Well? '' Weiss asked impatiently

'' What? '' I asked back

She sighted in irritation '' Are you going to leave? ''

'' Oh '' I was stumped. I didn't want to leave not until I got that damn hoodie! So I went for the first thing I could think of

'' I'm not going to leave! Well, not until I….. Go see Ozpin! Yeah… that's it '' I wanted to shrink so much that I disappear right now.

'' And why aren't going there but here? '' Blake spoke for the first time

'' Uh… because… I don't know… where his office is? '' I said slowly or asked more like it.

They all raised their eyebrows at me while I fidgeted nervously._ 'Man this is scary!'_

'' Well you could sleep on the couch until it's at least morning and we will take you there! '' Ruby offered with a smile

I was shocked, I really was

'' Thanks mate! '' I thanked her with a huge grin

'' What! You can't just let her stay here you dunce! '' Weiss angrily said to their leader.

'' Why not Ice Princess? She hasn't done anything wrong '' Yang took her sister's side and probably mine. Phew, thanks.

'' Nothing wrong?! If it wasn't for Blake stopping her who knows _what _she could have done to me! '' Weiss continues, her voice starting to rise

The sisters looked at Blake and then at me. I stared at them pleadingly

'' I wasn't going to do anything I swear! I was just—'' I cut myself before I revealed what I was going to do

'' You were what? '' Weiss asked her eyes narrowed dangerously. I started to panic

'' I… uh…uh…just… Can-we-talk-about-this-later?! '' I finished, talking quickly, slightly cowering at Weiss's glare.

Ruby and Yang agreed pretty fast. Yang was able to pursue Blake as well and they went to their respective beds.

'' Come on Weiss! Go to sleep we can figure it out when we wake up '' Ruby pleaded with her partner.

Weiss glared at me before sighting and going under the covers

'' You are sleeping on the couch and if you try anything you will meet Myrtenaster's sharp end, _got it_! '' She threatened me before turning around and falling sleep

'_Oh boy'_ I thought to myself as I went and fell on the couch_ 'this will be one hell of a day!'_ Before I slipped into unconsciousness one last though went through my mind

'_How did I even end up here?'_


	2. Shopping?

**A/N: Yo, Scourge here with the the second chapie of my humor story! I really hope I don't fall into the trap of a 'perfect OC' crap.**

**Anyway sorry for the 'puns' * air quotes * I don't even think they ARE puns... Meh**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**A servant? WHAT!**

**Chapter 2**

**The beginning**

**Scourge's P.O.V**

I was in the peaceful wonderland of dreams until I heard a faint voice shouting but I didn't pay it much attention. Right now I was in a very cliché field of flowers with candies and ice-cream, and chocolate rivers and Mmmmm!

'' –WAKE UP YOU IMBECILE! ''

'' PANTIES! '' I jumped off the couch and face-planted on the floor. OW!

'' What did you say? '' Weiss was standing in front of where I slept glaring down at me.

'' Wuh? OH! No, no, nononono! I meant to say 'pancakes' but you startled me! I'm not a pervert I swear! '' I started waving my hands around to try and explain my awkward situation

Yang was rolling on the ground laughing her ass off with Ruby not too far behind. Blake was just looking at them but I could have sworn she had a little smile on her face as well.

'' Whatever! Come on and get up. We are going to Headmaster Ozpin's office. '' Weiss commanded while stalking towards the dorm's room._ 'I am so glad they seemingly forgot about why I was here in the first place' _I grinned.

Everyone else followed with me at the back trying to comb my hair with my fingers. There were students in the halls looking curiously at me. Never before seeing someone with black and red eyes, huh? What about that Ren guy? He has _pink eyes_ for Christ sake... Not that I'm against that color just pointing that out.

It wasn't a very comfortable silence so I tried to break it

'' So…uh… what are we going to tell him? '' I asked

'' Well, we could say you came to possibly ravage me '' Weiss answered sarcastically or at least I hoped it was sarcasm

'' Oh come on Ice Princess she didn't do anything wrong now did she? She said something about getting something for a friend? '' Yang wondered aloud

'_Oh crap! They didn't forget!'_

'' Yeah! Maybe her friend wanted some Dust and Scourge didn't have enough money? '' Ruby suggested

'_Phew…. Wait… what!'_

'' Weh?! NO! I wouldn't steal lien, let alone Dust! I'm not that kind of person mate '' I objected right away not wanting to be seen as a criminal of some kind.

'' Why do you say 'mate' on occasions? '' Blake asked curiously.

'' Oh... well… I guess it sorta sounds cool? It kinda stuck from the first time I used it so… yeah '' I tried my best to answer because even I didn't know why I kept saying it. '' Oh and I will probably end some of my sentences with 'yeah' so don't get surprised if I use it again ''

'' I doubt we will be hearing from you when you leave now will we? '' Weiss asked a rhetorical question. I pouted _'man she wants me gone fast, doesn't she?'_

We finally arrived at Ozpin's office. Ruby knocked and waited until we heard a curt 'come in' from the room.

When we went inside Ozpin told us to sit down. Professor Goodwitch was there, too but I doubt she would say much.

'' To what I owe this visit? '' He asked while keeping his gaze trained on me. I felt a shiver work its way down my spine.

'' Headmaster '' Ruby called bringing his attention to her '' Scourge BloodClan '' pointing at me '' came in the middle of the night to our dorm for some reason and I also have the feeling that she doesn't know how she got here '' can she read my mind?!

'' Hmm '' Ozpin adopted a thinking pose with his mug barely inches away from him lips. '' Until further notice while myself, Glynda and the other teachers try to find out how you got here you will be assigned to someone '' he told me

'' Assigned? What do you mean? '' I asked, confused out of my mind. What did he mean assigned to someone? What is he planning?! I was alarmed when he sipped his mug and opened his mouth to speak.

'' You will be assigned as the personal servant and sometimes bodyguard, if needed, to Miss Schnee '' He said in an all too calm voice.

My eyes and Weiss's widened in shock

'' **WHAT!? '' **we both shouted in astonishment. He can't do that! Can he?

'' You can't do that! '' Weiss voiced my though '' you can't decide who will be my servant or not! '' but a lot more outraged than panicked.

'' On the contrary Miss Schnee, I can '' Ozpin pointed out '' this is my school and my school grounds. Until we find a way to send Miss BloodClan to where she is supposed to live she will be your servant, end of discussion. You are all dismissed '' he finished, shooing us out of his office while getting a new mug out- of- nowhere.

We stood in front of his office dejected but I could care less! I was a servant? WHAT! When... how... why?! I just couldn't think anymore

'' I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! '' Weiss shouted '' HOW CAN HE DECIDE SUCH A THING! ''

'' Well Weiss, he is kind of right you know? '' Ruby meekly tried to reason with the angered heiress '' this _is_ his school after all ''

Weiss sighed aggravated beyond belief. She looked my away seeing me just standing there staring into space

'' What about you? You don't seem bothered ''

''…''

She narrowed her eyes when I didn't respond to her. Yang walked over to me and curiously waved her hand in front of my face. I wasn't moving or blinking. I'm not sure if I was even breathing.

Ruby poked me and continued to do so but I didn't pay it any attention. Blake also raised an eyebrow at my behavior but I could care less about it, too. How could I?

'_I. Will. Be. A. SERVANT!' _was the only though running through my blank mind.

'' Alright, that is it! '' Weiss came to me, raised her and—

_**SLAP!**_

'_OW!'_ I rubbed my red cheek that had an imprint of a hand on it

'' OW! YOU MOTHER F—'' I was, again, hit upside the head. Courtesy of Yang who scolded me like some kind of mother to her child, the heck?!

'' Don't cuss around Ruby '' she hissed into my ear and then it clicked

'' Sorry '' I looked down putting a hand on my head because, god damn, she hits hard.

'' Now that your back to the world of the living _servant_ '' Weiss started, saying the word with a huge amount of venom '' let's go to our dorm '' she started walking towards their room, the others and I quickly following not wanting to anger her even more. An angry Ice Princess was a bad Ice Princess.

Once we were inside Team RWBY sat in their respective beds and I… I sat on floor between them. Where else was I supposed to sit?

'' You're not going to make me wear a maid uniform will you? '' was my random question. Everyone looked at me weirdly

'' What? It's a reasonable question, isn't it? ''

'' I guess '' Ruby muttered looking Yang who shrugged

'' Well if you don't like maid uniforms you could always wear a butler's '' Blake suggested amusement dancing in her eyes. I gawked at her. Was she kidding?

'' You are not going to wear a maid's uniform or a butler's because _you_ are not going to be my servant '' Weiss scoffed at my direction. Are you serious here?

'' But Weiss, Headmaster Ozpin said so '' Ruby told her partner

'' I don't care! I will not have a random creeper be my servant! '' the heiress shot back.

Ok now that was just rude. Calling me a creeper! Just because I was sneaking in your dorm at night does _not_ make me a creeper… Ok maybe a little. But I don't explode like one! I grinned in victory at my thoughts.

'' Why are you grinning like that? It's creepy, just like you '' Weiss looked at me, annoyance easily seen in her icy blue eyes.

My grinned went upside down.

'' Sorry, I just thought of something funny that's all '' I put my hands up in defense. I really didn't want to be a servant, I really didn't but I doubt I have much of a choice either. They better find a way to get me back home fast.

'' Alright! Enough with the gloomy atmosphere, I can't take it! '' Yang finally shouted breaking the silence the room was in. Good thing she did, I don't think I could have survived any longer.

'' So what do you suggest we do Yang? '' Ruby asked her sister, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. Why does she resemble one so much?! Is she a faunus puppy in disguise? No, Blake would have known by now and they would have probably started chasing each other like a cat and mouse, except Ruby is the cat and Blake the mouse. I chuckled when I pictured such a scenario.

'' Well it _is _Saturday so why not go shopping? We need some new clothes because a lot of them got… destroyed on our last mission '' Yang muttered to herself out loud again. She does that a lot, huh?

'' I could buy some of the new books I wanted '' Blake put in as well. Like? Ninja's of Love 2? I snickered at the though.

'' I agree! I want to go to the bakery and get some cookies! '' Ruby said excitedly, eager to go out.

'' Yeah, Weiss you could buy a bunch of stuff and ask Scourge here to carry them for ya! '' suggested Yang. I looked at the blond in horror. Traitor!

Weiss started to smirk in a very evil way. I was in trouble, I just knew it.

'' Uh, I suddenly don't wanna go! I fear for my life! '' I squeaked looking at everyone in the room.

'' Oh don't be such a scourge (pest) and come on '' the world stopped… Did… did... did _Weiss_ _**MAKE A PUN?!**_

'' WEH?! '' I stared at her in shock as well as the rest of RWB while Yang clutched her stomach from laughing so hard.

'' Hahaha! This is one of the _weiss-_est plans I have ever made! '' Yang was laughing so hard! I think she meant the 'go and make Scourge a mule' plan. I scowled at her.

Weiss froze stiff and glared dangerously at the laughing brawler who didn't see what hit her.

In the end we were walking through the streets of Vale with Yang clutching an ice-pack to her head.

First we went to the bakery, insistence from Ruby, and got her the best chocolate chip cookies they had. Let's just say she ate them pretty quickly and leave it at that… Then we went to the book store so Blake could get her, oh so desired books and Weiss made me carry them even _if_ they have nothing to do with her.

After that the horror came… We went to the shopping district.

Weiss was on a roll, she went here and there and bought hundreds upon hundreds of clothes, shoes, _D__ust_. And it all went on me! I had boxes of _everything _in my hands so much you couldn't even see my face. That also meant that I couldn't see where I was going and constantly tripped over something. Thank whoever it is up there that I didn't spill anything.

When we_ finally_ got back, Weiss had bought things for her and the others. I can bet she did that just to spite me. Mmmmeeeeeehhhh!

I dropped everything the minute we went inside their dorm and fell on my face, not even bothering to try and land on the couch.

'' Ugh, that was one hell of an exercise '' I groaned still on the floor and having no intention of getting up.

The others walked in after me and Weiss looked as smug as she did through the entire trip. Damn you…

'' Wow Weiss! Thanks for buying so much for us! '' Ruby hugged the Ice Princess with a bright smile on her face. Not realizing why Weiss even did that.

'' Yeah, Weiss, nice '' Yang grinned and looked at me knowingly. She knew didn't she? '' Well I hate to_ blake_ it to you Scourge but I think we'll be doing this more often '' we all groaned. Does that mean more puns?!

'' So '' I looked at Weiss '' should I start calling you Mistress? ''


	3. Classes and Revelations!

**A/N: Yo Scourge here with the 3rd chapie of this story! Just to say this won't be as humorous as the other two because it will focus on something very important for the future! Either way...**

**Enjoy mates~ **

* * *

**A Servant? WHAT!**

**Chapter 3**

**Classes and revelations?!**

**Scourge's P.O.V**

I was awoken from my dreams by violent shaking that caused me to once again, fall off the couch that has started to become my bed.

'' Ugh, what do you want '' I said sleepily not realizing who that is

'' Get up for class you dunce! '' Weiss said in an impatient voice.

'' Class, yeah right! I don't have to go! '' I got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to shower.

Weiss rolled her eyes and went to the door stopping just before going out

'' Don't blame me when the teacher comes to ask why you haven't attended ''

**20 minutes later **

I got out of the shower, stretched my arms until I heard a satisfying 'pop'. I went to the couch and turned on the TV. I watched for a while before I started getting anxious.

What if she was right? What if I really _do_ have to go to classes?! I started fidgeting nervously until I gave up and marched towards the door.

I swear if she was fucking lying I will—

My dark thoughts were interrupted when I peeked inside the classroom to see Professor Port looking my way.

'' Ah, I see the new student has finally arrived! '' He said in a booming voice.

You. Have. GOT to be kidding me! She was telling the truth! I was supposed to be here. Uh-oh

I went further inside the room to stand by Port's side trying desperately to_ not_ look at Weiss because I was sure she was smirking at me.

'' Uh… '' I looked at the ground embarrassed beyond belief.

'' Go ahead, introduce yourself '' the professor urged me on

I bit my lip '' H-hi, my name is Scourge B-BloodClan and I guess I'm a transfer student? '' I finished with a statement that was more of a question.

'' Well then Ms. BloodClan go to Ms. Schnee. Headmaster Ozpin has told me of your… predicament ''

I sighted while walking towards the Ice Princess no longer able to avoid seeing that damn smirk that she has.

I stood to her left with crossed hands because there was nowhere to sit and thus I had to stay up. I heard her quietly snicker to herself.

'_I bet you're enjoying yourself, huh, you little—No, no, don't even go there!'_ I scolded myself silently.

Professor Port started talking about stories of his past. I can bet some of them, if not all, are made up and that was why I zoned out.

I was brought back to the living world when I heard my name being called.

'' Ms. BloodClan, can you come here for a minute? '' Professor Port told me. I started walking towards him while also spotting some kind of cage in the far left of the classroom. I had a bad feeling about this.

'' Now, Headmaster Ozpin has told me that you have some 'special' abilities correct? '' WHAT! How did he know?! W.T.F this Ozpin is fucking scary!

'' U-uh, I… yes '' I finally gave in and confirmed.

He nodded while going towards the cage that has began to shake and I had a gut feeling that that was _not_ a huge puppy.

He took his weapon and sliced the chains of the cage letting out a very, very, _very_ pissed off Boarbatusk and it charged at me…

'' MEEEEEPP! '' I scrambled out of the way, sliding across the floor and looking at where the Grimm stopped.

'' How will you fight it Ms. BloodClan? You can't always run! '' said Port while calmly looking at the 'fight'.

'_Oh shut up you fucking pshyco!' _were my thoughts as I ran away from the angry Grimm that was chasing me around.

I rolled away from it again before I got squashed.

The problem is that I can't control my powers! They just come at a whim or when I am really damn angry, or on instinct. I tried to concentrate and summon my fires. To my surprise I felt my hands warm up.

I looked down and saw my hands aflame!

'_Hell yeah!'_ I grinned. I glanced towards the boarbatusk just in time to get away before I got impaled. That was close…

I aimed my hand as if to punch but when I did the motion a fire ball went towards the Grimm. Oh fuck yeah!

It hit its target and the Grimm cried out in pain as its fur lit on fire. Too bad it didn't last for long.

The Grimm shook itself and then charged at me again but I was confident this time. I bent one of my legs so I could have better standing ground as the boarbatusk came closer.

But suddenly it changed its course and went right and away from me. My eyes widened as I saw where it was going. It was heading straight towards Weiss! Oh hell NO! I am not letting that thing injure my new Mistress. I take my job very seriously and even if I don't like her it would be a cold day in hell before I let someone or some_thing_ hurting my boss… er… lady.

I suddenly felt pure rage underneath my skin, it burned. My vision turned red, cliché I know but it happened. My body didn't listen to me anymore as if it had a mind of its own. I felt something tickle my skin until my whole hands were covered in red and black armor like scales with sharp claws, the fire still there. I grinned almost insanely so.

'' Oh no you're not! '' I muttered with a snarl.

I sprinted towards it and threw myself at it, tackling the Grimm away from my Master.

The boarbatusk curled up into a ball and charged at me. I narrowed my eyes, pulled my hands back and waiting until it was close. Once the Grimm was in range I trusted my hands forwards catching its tusks, sliding backwards a little from the force. The scales were able to absorb the hit and let me grip the tusks.

I looked the Grimm in the eyes and let my fires come at it! They traveled to the tusks and then the body. The Grimm started to screech in pain as it burned alive while I was still holding it place so it doesn't escape.

'' Burn you motherfucker, BURN FOR TRYING TO ATTACK MY MASTER! HHAHAHAHHAHAHA! '' I started to laugh uncontrollably and I was kind of scared of myself. I mean where did all this come from?!

I pushed the burning Grimm away from me, my crazy grin still present. My right eye started to ignite in a pure black flame. ( like in Black Rock Shooter)

I started walking towards the Grimm which was still alive but before I could even touch it again it moved and barreled into me full force.

I slid across the classroom floor and I could feel that my ribs were partly injured, making it a little hard for me to breath.

'' You asshole '' I muttered, glaring at the Grimm that was once again on its feet and charging towards me. That bastard just doesn't know when to give up does it?!

I got up and jumped over it just before the boarbatusk collided with me. I landed behind and reached out to grasp its hind legs. When I did it whimpered because of the flames that were still flickering from my hands but I could care less about its health.

I was able to turn it over on its back and jumped on top its unarmored stomach. I raised one of my claws and swung down with as much force as I could.

My claw easily pierced the soft flesh of the Grimm and as it screeched in pain I made the flames of my hand glow bigger and hotter so I could burn it from the inside out! I started laughing again and my grin grew bigger and bigger the more I listened to the Grimm crying in pure agonizing pain.

**Weiss's P.O.V**

I watched in shock as the Grimm suddenly changed its course from Scourge to me! I didn't have time to react at all but I didn't have to.

I heard a mutter and a snarl coming from Scourge and I could feel something changing. She suddenly sprang into action tackling the Grimm and making it turn away from me.

'_Why?'_ I though confused. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her shout.

'' Burn you motherfucker, BURN FOR TRYING TO ATTACK MY MASTER! HAHAHAHAHAH! '' I gasped. Something was definitely different with her. As soon as she saw the Grimm coming my way I could practically _feel_ something snap. And as little as I know her she isn't one to talk like that. She is something like Yang and would rather laze around than do anything remotely related to school or anything like it. I wonder why she is acting like this?

**Scourge's P.O.V **

Once I felt the boarbatusk fall limp, I pulled my hand from its stomach still having that sadistic grin on my face.

I suddenly gasped, my scales retracting and the flames dying. The black flames in my eyes also disappeared and I could feel my ribs rattling bringing shots of pain through me. I got off of the Grimm wondering how I even got in such a position. I fell on my knees clutching my stomach in pain. The hit must have been a lot more powerful than I thought, I could hardly breath.

I think I'm gonna take a small nap. I am in class and that is usually what I do when I'm in them so it won't be a big deal. I fell on my side letting my eyes close for just a little, just a little cat nap… hehe cat nap…

…

..

.


	4. The Demon Inside

**A/N: It seems the humor has gone down in this one, huh? But there can't be only humor in a story right? Don't worry! When we resolve this problem the humor will start again ;)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY!**

**Enjoy mates~**

* * *

**A Servant? WHAT!?**

**Chapter 4**

**The Demon Inside**

**A Day Later~**

**Scourge's P.O.V**

.

..

…

Ugh, my head is killing me!

I open my eyes just to squeeze them back shut from the powerful light above me. Am I dead? Did I go to Heaven by any chance? Did Angels come to take me away?!

I again try to open my eyes albeit slower than before. I let them adjust and finally I realized that the huge light was actually an infirmary lamp that was glaring down at me.

I brought my hand up towards my head, feeling a migraine coming up. Dust, what happened to me? The only thing I remember is being chased around by a Boarbatusk and then… nothing.

I tried to wrack my brain for anything that could tell me what happened but no luck.

I growled in frustration. And I prided myself with my good memory, too!

'' Oh, she's awake! Go tell the children waiting outside! '' I heard a man's voice.

'' Hello~, is there a doctor in the house? '' I muttered slightly disoriented from just waking up.

'' Don't talk! Wait for your brain to catch up with the events that happened to you, alright? '' He said.

Brain… What about my brain? Did something happen?! Am I mentally ill or something?!

I snapped my eyes opened and looked at the man in horror.

'' Don't tell me I'm sick or something! '' I said with fear lacing my tone.

'' Sick? You're not sick! I just said that so you would not do anything reckless but I guess that did the opposite, didn't it? '' He said while scratching his head. Hey that's my thing! Don't steal shit you copycat!

Scoffed at him while pushing myself in a sitting position… Only for me to fall back down when my hands started hurting like hell!

I looked at my hands to see them covered in bandages that were slightly red. The hell happened to my fucking hands?!

I turned to the doctor with a raised eyebrow gesturing towards my hands in question.

'' When they got you here your hands were horribly chard and bleeding. We used some Dust to fix them but we still had to bandage them because they wouldn't stop bleeding for some reason '' he explained while looking confused at the end.

'' Huh... Oooookaaaaay '' I said matching his expression, still looking at my hands. I wish my hands could talk! Then they would tell me what happened to them.

After that a silence consumed the room and I didn't like it! I love loud stuff not…this.

The door opened and a nurse came in with Team RWBY. Oh so they actually care! A grin came over my face

'' Hey guys! '' I greeted with a peace sign. Now that I think about it what happened to my glove?

'' Scourge! Are you ok? '' Ruby rushed to the side of the bed looking at me worriedly. She is so innocent!

'' I'm fine! Nothing too bad happened! Only my hands seem to be beaten up '' I shrugged carelessly. Not noticing the confused looks they were giving me

'' What do you mean by 'seem'? Don't you remember what happened? '' Weiss asked me with narrowed eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her direction

'' Was I supposed to? All I remember was being chased by a Grimm in the classroom. Maybe Professor Port accidentally shot his gun and caused a fire? '' I shrugged again

'' Do you really think Professor Port would be so careless?! '' Weiss snapped and caused me to flinch. I meekly tried to make a comeback

'' W-Well, that's why their called accidents right? '' I smirked satisfied with myself. Weiss crossed her arms and glared at me before her eyes widened when seeing my smirk. What? Did I have something on my teeth?

'' Y-y-you… '' She trailed off pointing at me.

'' What? '' I cocked my head to the side in confusion. What about me?

'' Look at a mirror and open your mouth! '' Weiss ordered while getting a hand mirror out-of-nowhere.

'' Okay? '' I took the mirror and looked at my reflection. I wasn't anything different but when I opened my mouth.

…..

…

..

.

I HAD FANGS! AND NOT THE VAMPIRE KIND OF FANS! DOG FANGS! FANGS FOR TEARING FLESH AND BONES!

'' WHAT THE FUCK! '' I yelled still staring at my reflection with a gaping mouth.

I got hit upside the head again causing me to bite my tongue with my newly found fangs.

'' OW! YOU FUCKER! '' I tuned to Yang who had hit me with a glare! '' THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! '' I screamed in her face. Man I'm aggressive today.

'' Calm down! '' Weiss snapped at my direction causing me to falter. Why the hell am I listening to her?!

Before I could utter another word the door opened and Headmaster Ozpin himself came through. I glared at him.

'' You! '' I growled out '' How the fuck did you know about my powers?! ''

Everything became dead silent. Seems no one had the guts to actually talk to him like that. Pussies! Why am I so aggressive?!

'' Ms. BloodClan as you know I must know everything for the safety of my students. Your coming was something I had to take seriously. That is why I put you with Team RWBY. I trust them to keep you in line. '' He said in a neutral voice while sipping his goddamn mug.

Keep me in line? IN LINE?! WHO DOES HE THINK I AM?! I felt a burning sensation in my right eye before everything turned black.

**Weiss's P.O.V**

Dust this Scourge is acting so weird! Only three days and I already can't stand her! She caused such a ruckus yesterday! Granted I am….thankful…. to her for helping me but then she went Insane! What is wrong with her mental state?! And now she has fangs and is aggressive as Yang when someone messed with her hair! Dust what else is going to happen?

Just when I thought that a weird black flame came over Scourge's right eye. Just like in class. She narrowed her eyes at Headmaster Ozpin and for a moment I had the weird feeling that she would pounce on him like an animal.

'' **So you have a gut feeling that I am dangerous or do you know? '' **Scourge asked with a lot more deeper voice than her own but it was still considered feminine to some degree.

'' My guess is correct then '' I heard Headmaster Ozpin mutter. I furrowed my eyebrows. What was he talking about? And what was wrong with Scourge?

Scourge grinned revealing her new fangs. That wasn't the thing that bothered me. That grin wasn't like her happy-go-lucky grins that she wore so much but a dark grin, filled with malice and bloodlust that I could easily see in her visible eye.

'' **What guess? Come on Ozpin! Do not keep the students in the dark! ''** 'Scourge' told our Headmaster with an insane glee that I couldn't understand. What did she mean by that? Was Headmaster Ozpin hiding something from us, something about my… servant? I frowned at that thought.

I can certainly tell that something is not right with Scourge. That this person in front of us right now is not her. The question is 'Who is this person right now?'

'' Zegar '' Headmaster Ozpin said, locking gazes with 'Scourge'.

'Scourge' grins and starts laughing. Ruby by now has retreated towards me and the others while looking at 'Scourge' in confusion.

'' **So you remember! ''** 'Scourge' said while still laughing for some reason **'' it is nice to know that you are still known! Yes, I am Zegar Claw, nice to see you again Ozpin! ''**

'' What are you doing here? I thought we made a deal for you to never come '' Headmaster Ozpin stared at Zegar with hate that I haven't seen on his face at all.

'' **Ah yes! The deal regarding Summer right? ''** Zegar told us while looking at Ruby with predatory eyes.

My partner's eyes widened when she heard that name. Was this 'Summer' a friend of hers?

'' Yes! I thought we made it clear that you would not show your face after that! '' Headmaster Ozpin clenched his first while glaring at her.

'' **Well, we will be discussing that deal some other time. It seems my host is starting to awaken. Goodbye for now Ozpin ''** Zegar politely told us as the flame in her right eye extinguished and Scourge blinked in confusion.

'' What happened? '' She asked looking at us with a frown.

Before I could say anything I heard Yang shouting

'' Wait, Ruby! '' I turned around and saw Ruby running through the doors, Yang hot on her tail. Blake and I looked at each other and ran after them

**3****rd ****P.O.V**

Scourge looked at Headmaster Ozpin with a concerned look.

'' What happened? Is Ruby ok? ''

Ozpin looked at the servant with a neutral face and said in a cold tone

'' It seems that things have turned for the worst. Ruby may learn something that will cause her much grief and anger towards you ''

'' What! What did I do? What happened when I blacked out!? '' Scourge shouted in confusion and anger. Not able to understand what happened.

'' You are the host of a Demon '' Ozpin said bluntly causing Scourge to gape at him in shock. '' That Demon is called Zegar Claw and is _very_ merciless towards those who try and attack her master. That is why you reacted so violently when you saw the Grimm going for Ms. Schnee even if you do not like her. ''

'' I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE GRIMM! WHAT DID THIS DEMON DO THAT WILL CAUSE RUBY TO HATE ME?! '' Scourge screamed in fear of the situation she was in. She wasn't used to these kinds of things.

'' You will learn about it when you recover, along with everybody else '' The Headmaster said and left the room.

Scourge glared at the door with clenched fists. She didn't understand anything at all! What happened when she backed out? What demon? Why her of all people?! And most of all:

What did that thing do to Ruby!?

Also if she was a host of a demon does that mean that she was a demon and not a dragon? All this time she thought her powers were her own but it seems like she was just a tool for someone else? She wasn't stupid and knew what a 'host' meant.

**With RWBY**

Weiss and Blake found the sisters sitting at the cliff they were on the first day of Beacon. Yang had Ruby in her arms trying to comfort her while the red clad huntress-in-training cried.

The two walked and sat next to them. They waiting in silence as Ruby continued to cry her heart out in her sister's arms.

After a while she calmed down but stayed were she was.

'' Summer… '' Ruby muttered. Blake and Weiss looked at her in confusion but Yang knew exactly what her sister meant.

'' Summer was my mother '' Ruby said in a sorrowful voice

That shocked the heiress and the faunus.

'' Mom was one of the best Huntresses. When I was still very young my Mom was called to get rid of an Ursa nest. She promised she would come back… but she never did. The other Hunters and Huntresses went to the nest to look for her but the only thing they found was countless dead Grimm and no signs of her. '' Ruby began to cry again motioning for Yang to continue the story. Yang held her sister tightly, stroking her hair.

'' My family was very close to the Rose and when we heard of Summer's death we got to their home as fast as possible. Ruby was the only one in the house with an over-sized cloak covering her. She was asleep. We took her in and adopted her. It took her months to open up to us. She never really got over it '' Yang finished with tears of her own streaming down her face.

The other two members of the team looked shocked but hugged the sisters despite it.

At the same time Team RWBY and Scourge through:

_I'll make it through! Even if it costs me my life! I will protect them with all I have!_


	5. The Deal with a Devil from Long Ago

**A/N: Maybe I should change the tags because this is getting too damn serious! Not that I don't like it...Meh**

**Also Scourge is technically a part of Team RWBY just to tell yeah because I said ''Team RWBYS'' just because**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

**Enjoy Mates~**

* * *

**A Servant? WHAT?!**

**Chapter 5**

**The Deal with a Devil from Long Ago**

**Scourge's P.O.V**

After hours of sitting on the infirmary bed and waiting for my arms to heal, thinking of what I learn today when something hit me.

I had my powers…. I mean Its powers from the day I was born. Does that mean I look like this because of the demon as well? I mean c'mon let's be real, there is no other person born with this weird, demonic color of eyes, right?

What would I be like if the Demon hadn't chosen me? Would I have different hair and eye color? Would my personality be the same? Would my preferences differ from now?

Is all I am a shell for a Demon to be born it? Will I die when the Demon is strong enough to over-power me? I don't even want to think about it!

I made a face when my ribs sent a small jolt of pain through me. I though only my hands were hurt, the hell?

Well looking on the bright side I won't be carrying any boxes of shopping supplies anytime soon. I smiled a little at that.

Seeing as I will be staying here for a while, lying down on the bed I covered myself and fell asleep.

**A few hours later~**

**3****rd**** Person's P.O.V**

Team RWBY walked through the door to Scourge's room and saw her sleeping peacefully on the bed. The doctors examined her while she was resting and established that she was fully healed. Her ribs were fine as well as her hands.

Scourge's glove rested neatly in the night-stand next to the bed, surprisingly undamaged.

Weiss smirked devilishly and looked at Ruby

'' Do you have your whistle? '' She asked. Ruby looked at her partner questioningly but nodded.

'' Blow it on Scourge like you do every morning '' Weiss ordered with an amused smirk. She just loved torturing her 'servant'.

Ruby was uncertain but went to Scourge's side with the whistle in her mouth. Blake watched silently while Yang could barely hold her laughter.

Team RWBY's leader took a deep breath and blew the whistles right in Scourge's ear.

The albino woke up with a screech somehow doing a summer salt and a split at the same time before landing on the floor face first.

Yang burst into laughter, holding her stomach and shedding tears. Ruby felt sorry for the servant but couldn't help giggling. Blake remained neutral and Weiss had amusement shining in her usually cold blue eyes.

Scourge pushed herself in a sitting position while glaring at the RWBY members.

'' Was that_ really_ necessary?! '' She growled with annoyance. Scourge rubbed her nose, got up and put on her glove.

Just that moment Headmaster Ozpin went into the room with Professor Goodwitch by his side.

'' All of you please follow me to my office '' He ordered and started walking with his assistant. The students shared a confused look save for Scourge who had a hunch to what the Headmaster was going to do.

'' Is it a new mission? '' Ruby asked her friends and Scourge

'' Pfff, yeah right! '' The albino snorted while glaring at Ozpin. The Headmaster no doubt felt the whole that was trying to be burnt on the back of his head but he didn't acknowledge it.

'' Hey Scourge, buddy! Don't be so_ yang_ry, cheer up~ '' Yang said, trying to lighten up the mood. She succeeded somewhat with making Scourge laugh and grin while everyone else, beside the teachers, groaned and face-palmed at the pun.

Once they were in the office Goodwitch locked the door and told Team RWBYS to sit. They obeyed and sat on the couch opposite Ozpin's desk.

'' I've asked for you to come so we can discuss the previous encounter '' Ozpin said locking is gaze with Scourge.

'' Let me speak with the Demon ''

'' And how do you expect me to call her out? '' Scourge raised an eyebrow when suddenly her right eye erupted in black flames. 'Scourge's pose relaxed immensely and a lazy smirk appeared on 'her' lips.

'' **How may I help you dear 'friend'? '' **Zegar asked, playing oblivious. Ozpin's eyes hardened while Team RWBY slid away from the demon.

'' You will reveal to these students about your deal long ago '' Ozpin ordered the demon, glaring at it with hatred.

Zegar grinned casting her gaze towards Team RWBY's leader who flinched slightly when those malicious and bloodthirsty eyes landed on her. It's a wonder the demon hasn't killed anyone with all that desire for blood.

'' **Well, where should I start? The time where you willingly sacrificed her or the time you ran away like the coward you are, hmm Ozpin? ''** Zegar was clearly trying to provoke the Headmaster as well as place mistrust in the students, especially Ruby.

The red clad girl's eyes widened in shock while Yang's eyes were slowly turning red with anger towards the demon, Weiss and Blake were glaring at Zegar as well.

'_**It seemed that they trust their Headmaster more than they should.' **_Zegar thought with a grin_** 'I cannot wait to break that trust! But first I will need to get my host on my side. It should not be hard considering she has not known these humans for long' **_

'' Start talking Zegar! '' Ozpin nearly shouted with clenched fists and gritted teeth. Team RWBY was surprised to see so much emotion get pass his usually neutral façade.

'' **Alright, alright! Do not get your panties in a twist ''** Zegar smirked and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. Ozpin's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

'' **Listen and listen well kids ''** Zegar began as she looked at Team RWBY **'' Long ago when Beacon was first organized by dear Ozpin's father, young Headmaster was still in Signal. In his final year he met this magnificent black with red steaks haired and white cloaked Huntress-in-training. They became fast friends, such good friends they were '' **Zegar chuckled as she saw Ruby's and Yang's eyes flicker with recognition.

'' **When going to Beacon they met two others. Their names were Qrow and Devin. Qrow had pure black hair that was spiked and a trench coat. He was Summer's brother but they did not go to the same school. Seems they reunited, huh? Devin had brown hair in a chopped style and silver eyes, such a handsome boy indeed. Coincidentally they were teamed up and became Team DOQS (Doqus) with Summer as leader. Amazingly their team had three scythe wielders, Qrow, Summer and Devin. How did they work like that I have no idea…Anyway Summer and Devin started a relationship on their third year, not that they were not in denial the first two ''** Zegar snickered in amusement.

'' **This is where I come in. I was ordered from my King to give him the most powerful Huntress I could find and guess what? I found her ''** She grinned maliciously, an insane cackle accompanying it.

'' **When I found Team DOQS they were on a mission to clear off an Ursa nest. They were doing very well. Too bad I interfered. When I showed up and straight out told them what I was there for, the three men took a defensive stance in front of the woman, trying to protect her. HA! Fools ''** Zegar began to laugh out-of-nowhere. She brought a hand to her face to try and stop herself but it didn't work as well as she hoped.

After a minute or so she stopped but a small chuckle emitted from her throat still.

'' **I greatly underestimated them. They were able to push me away and force a retreat on my side. Too bad I already caught sight of the woman I had to get for my King. Once a demon catches a glimpse of their pray they will always be able to track it down. I waited and waited until they were comfortable and not always on guard. It took Devin a lot longer to relax. It took years before I finally made my move. Summer, now a full-fledged Huntress, was on a mission across the world while Devin was close to Vail. Ozpin and Qrow were in Beacon because of injuries taken on their last mission. You think I probably went for Summer right? Oh no, I attacked her husband ''** Zegar smirked

'' **Poor fellow did not know that his wife was pregnant with a girl. He never got to know. I confronted him when he was exhausted from his fight with a bunch of Ursa and Beowulfs so that made it ten times easier for me to kill him. He could not even dodge the flames I threw at him. He burned alive screaming in agony, heheheheHAHAHAHA ''** Zegar started laughing anew with an insane tone to it this time. Ruby's eyes watered and they were filled with sadness. She never got to meet her father and his killer was standing right in front of her laughing at the memory. She buried her face in Yang's shoulder so not to look at the demon. Yang wrapped her hands around her little sister while trying to sooth her. Blake and Weiss looked in disgust at the thing in front them.

'' **Since, hehe, Summer was across the world the word of her husband's death reached her long after she gave birth. Hehehehe, poor woman was devastated! She went to live in a mountain where the air was clear and with her daughter they lived there. Ozpin and Qrow tried to get in contact with her but they never did. Hehehehe, years later when Summer was in the forest, hehe, It was winter, too! She got ambushed by a pack of Beowulfs but they were no match for her. She did get tired and that was when I came in. Hehehe, Summer recognized me immediately and tried to attack but her tired muscles would not let her and so I easily over-powered her. I decided to be good and slit her throat, fast and painless no? HAHAHA! The last thing she said was the word 'Ruby'! HAHAHAHAHA! Then I took her body to my King and got my fair share, hehehehehe! That is why no one ever found her body either! ''** Zegar chuckled but had something to add

'' **But before I killed her Ozpin came. I looked at him and we stuck a deal ''** the Demon smirked with satisfaction when she saw the guilt flashing in Ozpin's eyes. No one saw it except her.

'' **These are the exact words I said; 'Let me take the woman and I will spare her last flower, your school and everyone else you hold dear.' It was too good of a deal for him **_**not**_** to agree! '' **Zegar clapped her hands once and looked at Team RWBY.

'' **So any questions? ''**

Weiss glared at the devil spawn but she did ask something

'' What did you look like then? ''

Zegar chuckled **'' Simple! I look exactly as I look now! ''**

Blake also threw in her question that seemed to be the last thing that would be coming out of Team RWBY as Ruby and Yang were unresponsive.

'' How are you able to be on the 'surface' so long? Before you only came for a minute or so ''

'' **Because I'm growing stronger, even if I pop up for only a second it would increase my strength. Simple as that! The more I come out the more control I gain. The more control I gain the longer it will take for Scourge to wake up. I'll leave the ending to you ''** Zegar smirked as the flame flickered and died leaving and unconscious Scourge lying on the arm of the couch, it looked like she hasn't 'woken up' yet.

The room was silent as the information sunk in. The only sound that was heard in the room was Ruby's sobs.


End file.
